


darling, you're with me always

by orphan_account



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, OT3, aleks and nikolai hook up, and alina approaches them separately, basically it starts kind of different
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An enemies to lovers AU for Darknikolina





	darling, you're with me always

**Author's Note:**

> leeeeggo

It’s another Friday night on campus. Nikolai is expecting a house full of rowdy underclassmen and other, general dumbfuckery.

He’s not expecting his quasi-rival, Aleksander Morozova, astrophysics extraordinaire, to come up to his room, and offer him a drink.

It’s a red solo cup, with, unless he’s very much mistaken, vodka-soaked strawberries and extremely expensive champagne. He crinkles his nose.

“Morozova, if I wanted a drink I’m pretty sure I could have come down to the party and gotten it myself.”

Aleksander gives a shrug, “You’re going to give yourself an ulcer over law school.”

“Last I checked, excessive alcohol consumption was also a cause of ulcers.”

“Last I checked you hadn’t been to a party in nearly a month. Believe it or not, I do know something about you.”

“Like what?” Nikolai said, picking a strawberry floating strawberry out of the cup.

“Like… the fact that you scored perfectly on the LSAT and the fact that your father is ill and your idiot brother is running for president next year.”

Nikolai stood up and began shoving Aleksander out of his room.

“Go have fun, I’m going to give myself an ulcer, have a good night.”

*~*~*~*

It was nearly two in the morning and Nikolai had finally joined the party.

Aleksander was dancing with his ex, well, not really dancing more like grinding with reckless abandon…

Ivan was a good guy, just a little on the… crazy side.

Aleksander waved Nikolai over, and Nikolai sighed, Ivan was nearly incoherently drunk so it wasn’t hard to put him on a couch. Aleksander said over the music, “I think I’d like to dance with you. Think you could handle that?”

Nikolai isn’t sure what to say, so he takes Aleksander’s hips and replies, “You couldn’t handle me if I came with instructions.”

Aleksander cracks a genuine smile. They dance until Nikolai can feel Aleksander’s hardness.

If it was anyone else, Nikolai’s not sure his body would be responding in the way it is now. They’re just two horny twenty-somethings, what does it matter if they mess around?

Which is how Nikolai finds himself on his knees in the cool November air with Aleksander fucking his face. Aleksander is so caught up in fucking Nikolai’s face thoroughly that he doesn’t realize there’s a girl watching them. A girl, with golden-white hair with a beautiful smile.


End file.
